Valentina Prince
History Origin Valentina is the daughter of Allison Prince, sister to Carl and Dylan Prince. She was an ordinary human, who, after being enhanced by mystical means received the power of Aerokinesis. Savannah comes from a well-established family in the USA, possessing Norweigan heritage. As a kid, she dreamed of creating devices that could help those in need and desired to visit third-world countries to make a difference in the world. She always excelled in whatever it was she put her mind to, being the captain of 16 clubs at school and maintaining her 3.9 GPA. In her free time, she used to attend her hobbies such as reading, drawing, singing and sometimes make sketches of clothes she hoped to be able to design one day. She saw herself as a bright star with a great future ahead of her, thinking that with enough effort she could achieve what she wanted; help others. She started to take on extra classes to further enhance her knowledge in electronic devices. Ceremony at the Tibet When she was 14 she traveled along her mother and siblings to Tibet for the initiation ritual of her family; the first step to becoming a Prince Warrior. After the ritual was finished and she was amongst the 3 finalists they were forced to fight each other, and the winner would be given "gifts". Valentina easily defeated the 2 competitors by attacking their nerves, incapacitating them within minutes. Valentina was taken to a room where the final ceremony took place, and after the enchantment was placed on her, she had gained the power of Aerokinesis. Ancient City of K'un-Lun Wanting to further enhance her capabilities by becoming the Iron Fist, Valentina located the Ancient City of K'un-Lun through a spell. She felt an immediate attraction to the city and most importantly, to the power radiating from it. Savannah was chosen amongst others to be the next Iron Fist after Randy. Instead of being nervous or afraid, she was confident that unlike the other warriors, she was destined to defeat the Dragon. When fighting the dragon she found herself at a great disadvantage against the mighty beast, however; she exploited her passion for reading and had remembered what she had read on the dragon, and using the information to even the odds, along with her intelligence, she managed to defeat it. Afterward, Valentina was granted with the powers of the Iron Fist. The Hand After a year of being the hero known as the Iron Fist and a Prince Warrior, Valentina's actions caught the attention of a group of ninjas known as The Hand. She had been planning to infiltrate The Hand. Valentina was offered by the leader of the ninjas to work with them, and in turn, they'd turn her into a fierce assassin. At first, the offer was intriguing and for a moment she considered it but remembered the reason she had been there and, after a brutal fight that ended in the destruction of their base, she managed to retrieve a page from a spellbook The Hand owned. The Ritual She had been preparing for months, and the night finally came. With her knowledge in occultism, she was able to decipher the book and the requirements for the ritual that would link her to the creature known as The Beast to grant her even more powers and abilities. Elektra, who had knowledge of the assault on The Hand's base and what had been stolen, kept tabs on Valentina ever since. She found out what she was going to do and rushed to her location. After she arrived, Elektra managed to take on the Prince Warriors that protected the building all on her own. Finally entering the room where the ritual was taking place, she was attacked by a mind-controlled Bullseye. The two of them fought for a long time until Elektra won by stabbing his torso with her sais; Elektra managed to interrupt the ritual, which severed Valentina's link to The Beast. After that night, Elektra chose to train the young girl in a safer environment and also to keep her from going dark as she did once. Powers and Abilities Powers Aerokinesis: '''She can control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth she can cause a dust storm, air with water a typhoon, and air with fire a firestorm. She is able to create a wind of tornado intensity, approximately 115 miles per hour. She has demonstrated the ability to control air as far away as within a 30- mile radius. * ''Aerokinetic Constructs:' Valentina can turn the air into tools, objects, weapons, etc. This ability is limited by her own imagination. * ''Force Fields: By controlling air molecules, she is able to bind them together psionically and compact them into a boundary to such a degree that matter cannot pass through. She has also used this ability to deflect attacks. She has demonstrated the ability to determine what may or may not pass through the barrier.'' * ''Flight: She can summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight and others' and elevate herself to fly at high altitudes and speeds.'' * ''Aerokinetic Surfing: She can manipulate the wind to enhance her maneuverability.'' * ''Deflection: By manipulating the air around certain objects/ attacks she can control their movement and effectively deflect them.'' * ''Air Attacks: Valentina can use the air around her for a myriad of purposes such as generating various and devastating attacks ranging from a gust of wind to a Class 5 tornado capable of destroying entire cities.'' * ''Wind Generation: Valentina can generate wind and use it in conjunction with her combat to deliver more powerful attacks and enhance her strength and speed, even enabling herself to leap extremely high.'' * ''Air Pressure Generation: She can generate strong and crushing atmospheric pressure.'' Iron Fist Powers Chi Enhanced Physiology: '''Valentina defeated the dragon Shou-Lao in combat, thus branding herself with the dragon's mark on her eyes. She then plunged her fists into the dragon's molten heart, absorbing its chi which she can wield for various purposes in her role as the immortal weapon, the Iron Fist. Each Iron Fist throughout history has utilized the chi of Shou-Lao in different ways. Valentina has learned new techniques and new depths to her abilities over time by learning from her predecessor, Danny Rand, as well as from reading the Book of the Iron Fist. * ''Chi Augmentation:' Through concentration, Valentina can harness his mystical chi to augment her physical and mental capabilities to increased levels. She initially could augment her physical prowess to the non-superhuman level of the finest possible human specimen. After further study with the Book of the Iron Fist, she has since reached truly superhuman levels of physical activity. ** ''Iron Fist Punch: By summoning her chi and focusing it into her hand, she can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Shou-Lao and make her fist inhumanly powerful and superhumanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This "iron fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy. With her fist in this state, she can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch her opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining any injuries to herself. The force of this technique has rendered incredibly durable Super humans such as the Colossus unconscious.'' *** Wings of Fury: '''By channeling her chi into her air powers, Valentina is capable of enhancing the power of her aerokinesis to new limits. The full power of this ability is unknown, but it has been theorized to be able to lift and shatter skyscrapers by controlling the air around them. ** ''Silent Scream:' A high powered Chi based scream. By focusing on her Chi and puckering her lips together Valentina can use this technique to perform a high pitched scream that can render a person permanently deaf, and/or by further focusing on one target can kill. ** ''Nervous System Control: Valentina has complete control over her nervous system enabling her to deaden herself to pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, and slow down the rate at which she bleeds. She also is able to pass lie detector tests.'' ** ''Hypnotism: After obtaining The Book of the Iron Fist from Danny Rand, Valentina has learned how to create various illusions and make her foes see what she wants them to.'' ** ''Mind Fusion: She can use his power to temporarily fuse his consciousness with another person, resulting in a sharing of knowledge, emotions, and memories.'' ** ''Energy Absorption: At times, she has absorbed energy directed at herself and channeled it to augment her own power.'' ** ''Energy Generation: Iron Fist can project her Chi into a ranged attack, sort of like an energy blast. Valentina can also transfer her Chi into other objects to accelerate them or give them more power.'' ** ''Energy Detection: Capable of detecting energy signatures.'' ** ''Dimensional Travel: Under certain circumstances, her chi can be focused to create nexus points between dimensions.'' ** ''Heightened Awareness: Demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity before they commit the act, and possesses enhanced intuition.'' ** ''Enhanced Senses: Valentina has unusually keen eyesight, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. She can focus her hearing so intensely that she can hear sweat rolling down someone's face.'' ** ''Empathy: Valentina has the ability to sense and read the emotions/feelings/intentions of people and animals, can broadcast her own feelings in order to influence other people and/or animals emotions psionically.'' ** ''Enhanced Speed: She can increase her speed allowing her to dodge or catch bullets. Without the use of chi, she can run up to 40 mph.'' ** ''Enhanced Reflexes: Valentina's reflexes are enhanced to greater levels than normal humans. She can react fast enough to catch bullets.'' ** ''Enhanced Durability: Valentina can generate a chi-based "aura" radiating from her body to protect herself from energy based attacks to a varied degree, and make herself more resilient against physical damage.'' ** ''Enhanced Healing: If she sustains injury or illness, Valentina can focus her chi for the purposes of healing her injuries. By focusing enough she can even purge her own body of poison. Recently she has proven capable of healing herself almost unconsciously and does not feel drained in doing so. Valentina can also channel this energy into other people.'' ** ''Superhuman Longevity: Possibility of a slowed aging process much like her predecessor Danny Rand'' ** ''Environmental Adaptation: Through focus and meditation, Valentina can sustain herself for extended periods of time in extreme temperature environments.'' The Beast These powers were given to Valentina after an elaborate ritual in which she linked herself to The Beast. It is unclear how she's able to still access these abilities since her link to The Beast was severed, but it can be noted that they have been weakened as a result. Assassin Instinct: '''Valentina moves with heightened primal instincts but the more evolved parts of her brain remain intact, preserving her intelligence. In other words, she thinks like a woman and strikes like a cobra. ''Mind Switch': Valentina's strangest gift is her ability to "throw" her mind into those of others. '' * 'Discern Target': This temporary mind control enables her to literally sniff out the psyche, or intent, of her targets. It is unknown how long the effect lasts, but Valentina has gone a full two days or more in another person's mind while they zoned out in hers.'' * ''Discern Location: This "mind jump" ability might explain why Valentina is always a step ahead of her competition or seems to know where her target is at all times. The unusual addition of her telepathic skills makes Valentina an accomplished assassin, to say the least.'' ''Telepathic Communication: She can communicate telepathically with individuals possessing similar levels of mental disciplines, such as Elektra.'' * ''Mind Shield: Valentina has demonstrated an ability to remain hidden and undetected by other telepaths. By using a telepathic technique that she learned during her time with the Elektra, she can create a mental shield around her mind keeping herself hidden from not only other psychics but mind locating machines like Cerebro.'' Abilities Expert in Occultism: '''Valentina was taught how to read and perform even intricate and complicated rituals by her mother. She has been shown casting spells in Latin and dialects originating from Asia. ''Master Martial Artist:' Valentina is a master of K'un-Lun's martial arts and is proficient in many of Earth's martial arts, including but not limited to Kunlunquan, Shaolinquan, Fujian White Crane, Judo, Aikido, Wing Chun, Ninjutsu, Muay Thai, Karate, Boxing. Valentina is also proficient in many martial arts originating from China, Thailand, and Japan. While many of them are unstated, Ninjutsu is the most noticeable one. '' 'Peak Human Physical Conditioning': Valentina is an Olympic-level athlete and gymnast.'' ''Weapons Master: She has been trained in the use of almost all martial arts weapons.'' ''Master of Stealth: Due to her training as a ninja by Elektra, she can blend in with the shadows and remain undetected by most humans.'' E'''xpert Acrobat:' She is an excellent acrobat capable of many difficult feats.'' ''Expert Markswoman: Valentina is skilled with throwing weapons and sharpshooting.'' ''Pressure Point Locator: Valentina can locate different pressure points on a human's body; incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person.'' Paraphernalia Tessen: '''Valentina's most notable weapons are her Japanese war fans which are made of iron. A spell was placed on the fans, making them unable to be used by anyone else except Valentina. She has shown great proficiency in combat with these weapons, and often uses them as a way to channel her aerokinesis. In addition to this, by striking both fans together, they merge into a huge fan capable of carrying her and a max of 3 other people by gliding in the air currents. She can use this huge fan to deliver even more potent air-based attacks. ''The Book of the Iron Fist: 'A book given to her by Randy upon becoming the new Iron Fist. It contains knowledge on how to use the Iron Fist powers.